


Steam Showers and Not Gay Brothers

by Missmeehan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work I posted on Nifty Archive back in 2006.  I am attempting to import all my works from there and have all my writings on one website. And yes, I have a lot of free time on my hands today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder for Sam. Every since he found out how Dean really makes a living, the images of what he saw in that alley that night continued to plague him. It was bad enough having unwholesome thoughts about your own brother but it seemed the entire town was in on it. Twice since they'd entered the open house, they were mistaken for a couple. To make matters worst, Dean played along. He called Sam honey and gave him a playful pat on his butt that sent a bolt of lightning straight to Sam's groin.

On the drive back home, Dean opted to stay in one of the abandoned houses up for sale. Despite Sam's protests about squatting, Dean insisted saying he wanted to try one of the steam showers. Sam busied himself arranging blankets and pillows stolen from previous motel stays, while Dean stripped in front of him. Sam tried to look everywhere but up as his older brother bent over sifting through his backpack for mini soaps also lifted from previous motel stays. Mercifully the older Winchester found what he was looking for and headed for highly touted shower. Sam ventured a peak as his brother padded across the hardwood floor towards the bath. A small appreciative smile broke out across the younger Winchester's lips as he watched the taut cheeks of his brother vanish down the hall. Dean in the steam shower was just one more place Sam didn't need his mind to go and yet twenty minutes into his brother's never-ending shower, that's exactly what it was doing. Not keeping a look out for local police who might spot their car parked outside one of the newly constructed homes they were squatting in, not trying to figure out what kind of a demon they were facing now. No, Sam kept glancing at the bathroom door as if he had x-ray vision imagining Dean naked and lathered up in a steamy shower stall. The younger Winchester's mind flashed to his brother's favorite movie Dressed to Kill and the sexy shower scene with Angie Dickinson. He wondered if his older brother would mind if he snuck in and joined him. Hell, knowing Dean as well as he did, the marathon shower was probably an elaborately engraved invitation. Both boys knew there was something between them; they just hadn't bothered to define it yet.

The closeness was always there but when Sam had hit puberty it had evolved to something else. Slipping into Dean's bed late at night when dad was asleep, Dean would wrap a protective arm around him and snuggle close. Quick morning and goodnight pecks on the lips, all part of their relationship. Sam remembered when he left for college, how Dean had leaned in for a goodbye kiss and he had flinched away. The hurt he had seen in his brother's eyes still lingered there today. An invisible barrier had entered the intimate space they used to share. Even now Sam was aware of how self-conscious Dean was whenever they were in close proximity. And for all of his swagger, Sam knew Dean was just as unsure about their relationship as Sam was, careful not to invade his younger brother's personal space and risk rejection again. As Sam moved closer to the door he wondered if Dean would use an invasion of his privacy to reject him. It was clear to Sam if they were going to be close again, he would have to make the next move. After all, Dean had taken the first step by coming back for him. Sam often wondered if Dad was really missing at all, if this was Dean's bizarre way of reconciling with him.

Getting up his nerve, Sam rummaged through his duffle bag and fished out a tube of toothpaste and a tooth brush, stripped of his shirt and headed for the door under the guise of wanting to brush his teeth. The door was unlocked. That was a good sign. He was just about to step over the threshold when the police scanner broke his concentration.

"Fuck," he blurted out as he heard the call come in about another death.

"Sammy?" Dean called out slightly startled.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Something I can do for you?" Dean laughed.

"There's been another death. I heard it on the police scanner." Sam slipped on his discarded tee before his brother emerged from the bathroom. It was another minute or so before Dean poked his head out of the door. Sam wanted to smile at the stupid towel wrapped like a turban on his head and leer at the amazing physique hid only by a towel. Instead he growled at his brother to move his ass, the word pretty nearly slipped out but didn't. On the drive to the site of the latest in a string of deaths Sam's mind kept going back to earlier that afternoon.

"All right, what's eating you now," Dean said glancing at his brother before focusing his attention back on the road.

"You think it's funny that they thought we were gay?" Sam asked.

"Who? Oh, the realtors," Dean smiled.

"Did it bother you?"

"Well yeah," Sam nodded emphatically. "You're my brother."

"But they didn't know that. They just saw two hot guys house hunting together. Besides," Dean continued with a wry smile, "I'd be proud to have a good looking kid like you as my lover."

"You're so superficial," Sam huffed.

"And you could do worst than having a guy like me for yours," Dean stated with pride.

"Unlike you, looks aren't everything to me," Sam spat out. Dean turned to face his brother.

"So you do think I'm attractive," Dean smirked.

"I...I didn't say that. Keep your eyes on the road," Sam protested. He hated when Dean baited him like that.

"Then you think I'm a hideous freak." Sam slowly glanced over every inch of his brother before answering. "I wouldn't say you were hideous either," Sam answered blushing slightly.

"So if you were gay and I asked you out you'd say..."

"If I was gay and we weren't brothers?" Sam couldn't believe how far off track the conversation had gotten. Dean was smiling and giving his brother sideways glances. "Absolutely, if you were gay and we weren't brothers." "I'd say yes," Sam conceded, "If you weren't my brother," Sam added for good measure.

"And if you weren't my brother, I'd ask you out." Dean nodded as if that settled the matter.

"But we are brothers," Sam felt compelled to add.

"That we are," Dean chuckled.

"And we're not attracted to each other."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Fine," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam replied. "But you would be if we weren't brothers."

Sam was about to respond but thought better of it. Instead he stared out the passenger side window and pondered the possibilities of not being Dean's brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder for Sam. Every since he found out how Dean really makes a living, the images of what he saw in that alley that night continued to plague him. It was bad enough having unwholesome thoughts about your own brother but it seemed the entire town was in on it. Twice since they'd entered the open house, they were mistaken for a couple. To make matters worst, Dean played along. He called Sam honey and gave him a playful pat on his butt that sent a bolt of lightning straight to Sam's groin.

On the drive back home, Dean opted to stay in one of the abandoned houses up for sale. Despite Sam's protests about squatting, Dean insisted saying he wanted to try one of the steam showers. Sam busied himself arranging blankets and pillows stolen from previous motel stays, while Dean stripped in front of him. Sam tried to look everywhere but up as his older brother bent over sifting through his backpack for mini soaps also lifted from previous motel stays. Mercifully the older Winchester found what he was looking for and headed for highly touted shower. Sam ventured a peak as his brother padded across the hardwood floor towards the bath. A small appreciative smile broke out across the younger Winchester's lips as he watched the taut cheeks of his brother vanish down the hall. Dean in the steam shower was just one more place Sam didn't need his mind to go and yet twenty minutes into his brother's never-ending shower, that's exactly what it was doing. Not keeping a look out for local police who might spot their car parked outside one of the newly constructed homes they were squatting in, not trying to figure out what kind of a demon they were facing now. No, Sam kept glancing at the bathroom door as if he had x-ray vision imagining Dean naked and lathered up in a steamy shower stall. The younger Winchester's mind flashed to his brother's favorite movie Dressed to Kill and the sexy shower scene with Angie Dickinson. He wondered if his older brother would mind if he snuck in and joined him. Hell, knowing Dean as well as he did, the marathon shower was probably an elaborately engraved invitation. Both boys knew there was something between them; they just hadn't bothered to define it yet.

The closeness was always there but when Sam had hit puberty it had evolved to something else. Slipping into Dean's bed late at night when dad was asleep, Dean would wrap a protective arm around him and snuggle close. Quick morning and goodnight pecks on the lips, all part of their relationship. Sam remembered when he left for college, how Dean had leaned in for a goodbye kiss and he had flinched away. The hurt he had seen in his brother's eyes still lingered there today. An invisible barrier had entered the intimate space they used to share. Even now Sam was aware of how self-conscious Dean was whenever they were in close proximity. And for all of his swagger, Sam knew Dean was just as unsure about their relationship as Sam was, careful not to invade his younger brother's personal space and risk rejection again. As Sam moved closer to the door he wondered if Dean would use an invasion of his privacy to reject him. It was clear to Sam if they were going to be close again, he would have to make the next move. After all, Dean had taken the first step by coming back for him. Sam often wondered if Dad was really missing at all, if this was Dean's bizarre way of reconciling with him.

Getting up his nerve, Sam rummaged through his duffle bag and fished out a tube of toothpaste and a tooth brush, stripped of his shirt and headed for the door under the guise of wanting to brush his teeth. The door was unlocked. That was a good sign. He was just about to step over the threshold when the police scanner broke his concentration.

"Fuck," he blurted out as he heard the call come in about another death.

"Sammy?" Dean called out slightly startled.

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Something I can do for you?" Dean laughed.

"There's been another death. I heard it on the police scanner." Sam slipped on his discarded tee before his brother emerged from the bathroom. It was another minute or so before Dean poked his head out of the door. Sam wanted to smile at the stupid towel wrapped like a turban on his head and leer at the amazing physique hid only by a towel. Instead he growled at his brother to move his ass, the word pretty nearly slipped out but didn't. On the drive to the site of the latest in a string of deaths Sam's mind kept going back to earlier that afternoon.

"All right, what's eating you now," Dean said glancing at his brother before focusing his attention back on the road.

"You think it's funny that they thought we were gay?" Sam asked.

"Who? Oh, the realtors," Dean smiled.

"Did it bother you?"

"Well yeah," Sam nodded emphatically. "You're my brother."

"But they didn't know that. They just saw two hot guys house hunting together. Besides," Dean continued with a wry smile, "I'd be proud to have a good looking kid like you as my lover."

"You're so superficial," Sam huffed.

"And you could do worst than having a guy like me for yours," Dean stated with pride.

"Unlike you, looks aren't everything to me," Sam spat out. Dean turned to face his brother.

"So you do think I'm attractive," Dean smirked.

"I...I didn't say that. Keep your eyes on the road," Sam protested. He hated when Dean baited him like that.

"Then you think I'm a hideous freak." Sam slowly glanced over every inch of his brother before answering. "I wouldn't say you were hideous either," Sam answered blushing slightly.

"So if you were gay and I asked you out you'd say..."

"If I was gay and we weren't brothers?" Sam couldn't believe how far off track the conversation had gotten. Dean was smiling and giving his brother sideways glances. "Absolutely, if you were gay and we weren't brothers." "I'd say yes," Sam conceded, "If you weren't my brother," Sam added for good measure.

"And if you weren't my brother, I'd ask you out." Dean nodded as if that settled the matter.

"But we are brothers," Sam felt compelled to add.

"That we are," Dean chuckled.

"And we're not attracted to each other."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Fine," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam replied. "But you would be if we weren't brothers."

Sam was about to respond but thought better of it. Instead he stared out the passenger side window and pondered the possibilities of not being Dean's brother.


	3. Steam Showers 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him. The evening had been pleasant enough.  
Dean had been the perfect gentleman. The restaurant was nice and Sam was  
sure Jess would have loved the place. Dean noticed the change in Sam's  
mood.

"Thinking about Jesse?" he asked.

Sam just nodded.

"I'm sorry Sammy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"It's fine," Sam said, reaching for his older brother's hand. "I take back  
what I said earlier. You've got good taste."

"So," Dean broached the subject carefully, "If this was our first official  
date would I get another?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, definitely."

Dean placed his hand on top of his brother's.

"So, your place or mine?"

A genuine snort of laughter escaped Sam's mouth. "You don't give up do  
you?"

Dean was just happy to see the guilt and anguish wash away from his  
beautiful brother.

"No, and I have several restraining orders to prove it."

Sam's eyes crinkled at the corners as waves of laughter washed over him.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said earnestly.

"For what?"

"For this. It was sweet."

"I'm a sweet guy," Dean smiled mischievously.

"And very humble as well."

Both brother's hadn't noticed they were still holding hands until their  
waiter came over to inquire if everything was okay. Dean was about to  
snatch his hand back but Sam held it steady.

"We'd like the check," Sam said, staring defiantly at the waiter.

Put off by their public display, their waiter disappeared into a corner and  
quickly scribbled out the check.

"I like my dates spunky," Dean quipped.

"He's an asshole and..."

"And?" Dean asked, dipping his head to see his brother's eyes beneath the  
bangs that hid them.

"And...I'm not ashamed to be out with you." Sam raised his chin and gazed  
across the table at his brother.

The mood was only broken by their insipid waiter returning with the check.  
Dean whipped out one of his phony credit cards and paid the check. He was  
surprised when Sam grasped hold of his hand again as they walked to the  
car.

"So continuing with our little baseball metaphor, where do I stand now,"  
Dean asked, trying to be nonchalant about the strange turn of events.

"I thinking you're sliding into first base," Sam answered, leaning against  
the passenger side door.

"First base. That would include what? Petting, kissing....I'm just  
curious."

"Maybe some kissing."

"Hmm," Dean nodded. "Wanna go park up somewhere?"

"We have a room remember?"

"Are you saying..."

"I'm saying this is a small town. Let's go back to our room where it's  
private."

Dean scampered around to the driver's side and quickly slid in. He was  
about to pop in one of his tapes but he thought better of it. Sam hated  
the music he listened to and Dean didn't want to do anything to put Sam out  
of the mood.

Nearly twenty minutes later and they were back at their motel room. Sam  
had been quiet the whole ride and Dean was pretty sure whatever was  
happening at the restaurant was over now. He should have insisted on  
parking somewhere, he thought. As the entered, Dean flicked on the light  
resigned to cherishing another day of flirting with his baby brother.

Sam disappeared into the bathroom so Dean stripped down to his tee shirt  
and briefs and lay atop his covers. He grabbed the remote and flicked  
through the channels trying to find something to keep his mind occupied.  
He tried not to get his hopes up when he heard the sound of the shower  
running. The bathroom door creaked open and Sam stuck his head out.

"Hey Dean, they've got a steam shower in here. You should try it."

Before Dean could speak, Sam disappeared back into the bathroom, leaving  
the door cracked. Dean did something he'd never done before. He hesitated.  
He knew he and Sam were good looking enough to have almost any girl in any  
town they stopped in. He also knew Sam well enough to know that he wasn't  
looking for a one night stand. Sam was into relationships. That's why he  
left home to begin with. He wanted to bond with people, go to school, have  
friends, be normal.

Along time ago, Dean had wanted the same things. He always dreamed of  
having a rock band in high school, shooting pool with his friends, going to  
the prom, the whole nine yards. By the age of sixteen he had pretty much  
dropped out of school. He'd tried a few times to get his GED but hunting  
monsters took up too much of his time. Before his seventeenth birthday he  
was learning pool for the sole purpose of hustling money for the next  
adventure. He spent his eighteenth birthday on his knees in a filthy  
bathroom stall. That little escapade only garnered him twenty bucks.

By twenty-one Dean couldn't really say how many men and women he'd been  
with. The money never seemed to last. He suddenly felt unclean and  
undeserving of his precious brother. He felt like he was soiling him,  
corrupting him. Sam was pure in his mind and a selfish part of him wanted  
that purity for himself. The other part of him wanted to protect Sam from  
all the things he'd suffered.

"Water's getting cold," Sam called out.

There were a thousand responses he could have offered and stayed right  
there on his bed, but Dean knew he wasn't about to offer any of them. As  
if in a trance, Dean stripped off his underwear and walked into the shower.  
The room was hot and sticky with steam.

"I thought you said the water was getting cold?" Dean questioned.

Sam peeped his head out from behind the almost sheer plastic curtain. "It  
would have been if you sat out there any longer."

"Sammy...are you sure..."

"I thought I was supposed to be the brooding one. Now get your ass in  
here."

Dean stumbled forward and climbed into the shower. In one fluid move, Sam  
pulled the curtain closed and swept Dean into his arms pulling his back  
against his chest. Warm pulses of water washed over Dean's chest and abs.  
He felt Sam hard behind him. He was rubbing something across his chest.  
Dean followed the huge hand that dragged across his chest and watched it  
slowly become covered with soapy foam.

"This feels like rounding third to me," Dean groaned.

"Shut up Dean," Sam growled in his ear.

Dean let his head rest against his taller brother's shoulder. Sam was in  
control here and he wouldn't have it any other way. Despite the warm  
water, Dean's body shivered as the soap continued it's journey south until  
it reached its final destination. Dean's body bucked against his  
brother's, his ass slapping against the hardened shaft poking him. Dean  
thought he should probably feel guilty for leading his brother on and  
baiting him into this very moment but he quickly pushed those thoughts  
aside. Sam was touching him, kissing his neck, making tiny sounds that  
said he was enjoying this. Dean wondered if Sam had thought about this as  
often as he had.

"Sammy, have you thought about..." Dean panted.

"God Dean, what do I have to do to shut you up?" Sam asked. Then the  
solution came.

Sam spun his brother around to face him and planted a hard kiss on his  
older brother. It gave Sam a measure of satisfaction to see his brother's  
eyes widen in shock. Dean could feel his brother smiling against his lips.  
Not one to be outdone by his baby brother, Dean pushed his tongue against  
the smirking lips and forced his way inside. He felt Sam's body spasm as  
if a volt of electricity had just passed through his body. Sam stumbled  
backward pulling Dean with him. Sam's back crashed into the back wall of  
the shower and Dean slammed forward hard, trying to prevent them both from  
falling. All Dean could imagine was them being found naked and dead in a  
tangled heap.

"Dammit Dean," Sam groaned, wincing in obvious pain.

"You okay," Dean asked, still holding his brother up.

"No. I think you broke my back."

"Don't be such a baby. Here sit down."

Sam slid slowly down the cold tile wall, gently guided by Dean. Dean knelt  
between his brother's long outstretched legs and pulled his brother forward  
against his chest. He ran his hands through the back of Sam's hair  
checking for bumps before running a hand up and down Sam's spine. Dean  
wasn't sure what he was supposed to be checking for but instinct dictated  
that he check anyway.

"You okay," Dean asked again.

Sam saw the wide eyed panic on his brother's face and broke out into a  
smile.

"What's so funny?" Dean said a little worried.

"Why Dean Winchester," Sam began in his best southern belle accent, "I do  
believe you care."

"Bitch," Dean barked.

"Control freak," Sam retorted.

"Slut." Dean smiled.

"You turned on?"

Dean nodded and leaned in and kissed Sam fiercely on the lips. Sam  
shivered and Dean smirked, satisfied that he could elicit such responses  
from his brother.

"My kisses make you shiver," Dean gloated.

"The water's gone cold," Sam answered, nodding towards the spray of now  
lukewarm water that was hitting Dean's back a pooling around Sam's legs and  
waist.

"I knew that," Dean smiled.

He stood offering his brother a hand. Dean turned off the water and  
stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel for himself and tossing one to  
Sam. The two dried themselves. Neither spoke for awhile. Sam wrapped the  
too small towel around his waist as best as he could and headed out the  
bathroom.

"Sam?" Dean called after him.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled, staring down at the tiled floor.

"For?"

"For ruining the moment. I wanted this to be perfect."

Sam approached his brother. Lifting his chin in the palm of his hands, he  
waited for Dean's eyes to meet his own.

"The best dates aren't perfect," he said gently, "they're memorable."

"So steam shower wrestling..." Dean began, staring into Sam's eyes.

"Definitely a classic." Sam replied, before leaning down for what he hoped  
wouldn't be their last kiss of the evening.


	4. Steam Showers 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the story.

Sam kissed Dean all the way to the bed, stumbling over duffel bags and  
clothing along the way. He pushed his older brother down and straddled him.  
Dean stared up at his brother. Sam's eyes were dark with lust. It made  
Dean shiver. After all his flirting and teasing, he never thought it could  
end up like this. Sam had been his whole life growing up. By the time his  
younger brother hit puberty, Dean knew he was in trouble. His baby brother  
outgrew him. By the time he was fourteen he was already beginning to  
shave. He was tall and lean. Back then his hair was shoulder length.  
Dean always thought Sam looked like the beautiful boys in the mangas he  
secretly read when they weren't busy slaying.

By the time Sam turned sixteen, he was becoming a bit of a rebel. He and  
dad were constantly at odds and he always looked to Dean for solace after.  
Sometimes he would lay his head in Dean's lap, complaining while Dean  
soothed him, stroking his hair and reassuring him that one day they would  
find the thing that killed their mother and things would get back to  
normal.

"Dean," Sam whispered," brushing his tongue over Dean's lips and watching  
in fascination as Dean's own tongue darted out tracing the path. "What  
happened? You sort of zoned out on me."

"I was thinking about when we were younger," Dean smiled.

Sam crawled off to the side and stretched his body out facing his elder  
brother.

"I used to come to you for everything," Sam said, stroking his brother's  
chest absently.

Dean turned on his side and faced his brother. He stroked his face before  
cupping his chin and drawing him in for a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to come to me for this?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Sam answered, without giving it a second thought.

Dean study the younger man, searching his eyes. He didn't want to be a  
consolation prize.

"Did you love her...Jesse?"

"This has nothing to do with Jesse. I...I cared about her...she was my  
girlfriend but..."

"But?" Dean waited as his brother struggled to find the words.

"But she wasn't you Dean. It's always been you that I wanted...loved. Do  
you remember the night dad...that I left?"

Dean shut his eyes for a moment. The argument, his dad yelling at Sam to  
get out, the question Sam asked him and the crushed look on his brother's  
face when he failed to answer. "I remember Sammy," Dean answered solemnly.

"When I asked you to come with me...it wasn't just to get away from dad."  
Sam leaned closer, kissing his brother lightly on the bridge of his nose.  
"I always dreamed of us being together. I used to imagine what it would be  
like; me going to school, you coming home after a hard days work."

"So in your fantasy, I was supporting your scrawny little ass," Dean  
teased, playfully patting Sam there for emphasis.

" I was going to do all the cooking and cleaning." Sam replied, bright  
smile on his face.

" A regular domestic goddess," Dean joked, before kissing Sam again.  
"Where would we live?"

"Off campus, in some dingy studio apartment with a small bed and a desk for  
me to study."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Dean, why did you say no...when I asked you to come with me?"

"Sammy...I...dad...I just couldn't leave him. I think it would have  
destroyed him."

"Your staying nearly destroyed me."

Dean saw the same hurt and frustration he'd seen nearly four years ago on  
his brother's face.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm here now. I want all those things you said, but most  
of all, I want you."

Before Dean could finish getting the words out, Sam was on top of him,  
kissing him urgently, pressing his body down against his brother's.

"Dean," he groaned, pushing his older brother's legs apart and inserting  
himself between them.

"Sammy," Dean hissed, grasping the younger man's ass and pressing him  
forward.

"I want you Dean," Sam whispered, emphasizing each word with a kiss.

Sam raised Dean's legs over his hips. His cock was oozing precum. He  
gathered the moisture and slicked his cock.

"Are you a...a virgin," Sam asked.

Dean hesitated before answering. Visions of things he'd done to earn money  
flashed through his head. He willed himself to smile and give a simple  
answer of no. Sam watched his brother struggle for an answer.

"Dean, whatever it is...it's in the past."

Dean looked up into his brother's face. He saw love and forgiveness there.

"Sammy, please...make love to me," he panted.

Sam jacked their slick cocks together, gathering more of the sticky liguid  
that was steadily flowing from their hard shafts. Dean moaned and closed  
his eyes, the feel of their dicks rubbing together filled his senses. He  
couldn't find words to say let alone form those words if he wanted to.

Sam lined his cock up with Dean's hole. He gathered some more precum and  
used it to prepared his brother. Dean let out a short gasp of breath when  
Sam's fingers breached him.

"Yes Sammy," he panted.

Sam smiled. He'd never seen his brother so out of control. He loved it,  
made his mind up to see it more often. He nudge forward, dipping the  
swollen head of his cock inside of his brother. He nearly came right then  
and there. Sam had been with other men. He'd done a little experimenting  
his first year of college. He always picked older students, most of them  
had been poor substitutions for Dean. Sometimes he would insist they call  
him Sammy when he fucked them. But now he had the real thing and Dean  
hadn't asked him to fuck him. He'd asked him to make love to him and so he  
did.

Sam took his time, entering Dean gently, setting a slow rhythm inside his  
brother. He kissed his lips. He let his tongue travel a path from Dean's  
chin all the way down his throat and stopping at his nipples. He lavished  
attention on each one, sucking and toying with them between his teeth. He  
made note of each grunt, groan and squeal he could elicit from Dean. He  
noted how Dean's hands felt kneading his backside, roaming over his back,  
carding threw his hair whenever he leaned down to kiss him. Sam loved  
kissing Dean. His lips were soft and pliable. His mouth was warm and  
inviting. Sam made a mental note to find out what Dean's mouth would feel  
like on his cock.

Sam thrust deeper and deeper into his brother. He angled his hips,  
thrusting forward to make contact with Dean's prostate. He knew when he  
hit his mark. Dean clawed at his back and thrashed wildly on the bed. Sam  
moaned and took aim again and again. Dean couldn't even call his name  
anymore, he was reduced to hissing like a snake. A few more thrusts and  
Sam couldn't control himself anymore. Dean was clutching the hair at the  
nape of his neck and frantically bucking up against Sam. Dean's cock  
slapped back and forth on his belly then Sam's. Sam reached between them  
and jerked it hard and fast. He knew he was about to come and was doing  
his level best to make sure Dean came with him. "Sammy," Dean called out  
between gritted teeth.

His head was arched back against his pillow and the veins in his neck were  
bulging. Sam leaned in and kissed and bit him on his neck, sucking hard  
until he felt his brother's body tighten until he thought Dean would  
actually break in two. As he came, Dean clenched his ass, clamping down on  
Sam's long hard shaft. Sam let out a stream of curses before his body  
shook and he came collapsing on top of his brother.

Sam lay there for awhile atop his brother's heaving chest. He buried his  
face in Dean's neck and kissed him again and again. He felt Dean's hand  
pushing back his sweat soaked hair and whispering to him.

"I love you Sammy," he chanted over and over again.

Dean rolled them over and Sam slipped out of his brother.

"You want a towel," Dean offered.

Sam shook his head no, still trying to catch his breath.

"I want to stay like this for awhile. Do you mind?"

Dean smiled and shook his head no. He pulled Sam into his arms and cradled  
him until he heard the steady slow rhythm of Sam's breathing and knew he  
was asleep.


	5. Steam Showers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Wincest

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters are owned and copyrighted by  
Warner Bros. Television Production Inc.

Warning: Slash, incest

 

Sam and Dean sat across from each other in yet another in a long line of  
greasy spoons they'd grown accustomed to over their years of hunting with  
their father. Sam was pensive. Since his conversation with Dean about  
dating, he couldn't get the notion out of his mind that Dean might actually  
be keen to the idea of starting something with him. Dean wasn't talking  
much, just watching his brother which made Sam all the more self-conscious.  
Dean loved that he could set his baby brother on edge with just a look.

"So," Dean finally spoke up. "If this was a date."

"You wouldn't get to first base," Sam finished.

Dean sat back against the torn pleather seat. "Why," he said miffed.

"Look around," Sam indicated by doing exactly that. "Is this where you'd  
take somebody you want to impress."

"What's wrong with this place," Dean said looking around.

Sam leaned forward, "It's a dive Dean. You know nothing about wooing the  
fairer sex."

Dean smirked and was about to answer but Sam cut him off.

"That's not what I meant. It's just...this place is so....unromantic."

"So you'd like romance?"

Sam hesitated. He certainly didn't want to encourage Dean. "Um yeah."

"Unh hun...flowers, candy, fancy restaurant, that sort of thing," Dean  
replied.

Sam looked down at his plate of half eaten hamburger and soggy fries.

"Yeah...well maybe...I mean yeah."

"What sort of places did you and ...I'm sorry Sammy...I didn't"

"It's okay."

Sam looked up to find Dean staring back at him with that look. The one  
that tries to hide concern.

"We like Italian food," Sam smiled, fondly remembering the cramped little  
restaurant he and Jessica used to frequent. "When I think about it, it  
wasn't that much different from this place."

Sam looked around lost in thought.

"I'll be right back. I gotta see a man...," Dean spoke softly.

"About a horse...I know...nice...thanks for sharing."

Sam stared out the dingy window of their booth thinking of romantic walks  
and Jessica. He didn't notice when Dean returned and had a brief  
conversation with a nondescript slightly plump woman dressed in what  
amounted to be a nurses uniform with an apron tied around it came over. She  
scribbled something down on her order pad and handed it off to Dean before  
writing up the check.

"Let's go Sammy," Dean called from the cash register.

Sam slid out the booth shaking his head. As they got to the car Dean  
hurried ahead and opened the passenger side door for his brother. Sam  
looked around to make sure he wasn't being subjected to further  
embarrassment before walking briskly to the car and getting in as quickly  
as his tall frame would allow him to.

Dean secured the door and jogged around the front of the car to the drivers  
side.

"You up for some dessert," Dean asked casually.

Sam wanted nothing more than to go back to the motel and get some sleep but  
Dean's enthusiasm was intoxicating and he was a bit hungry still.

Sam nodded and Dean revved up the engine. Sam watched in fascination as  
Dean study the piece of paper the pudgy woman had handed him. He spared a  
glance over at Sam and flashed him an impetuous grin before peeling out of  
the parking space.

"So where are we going? We could have had desert back there."

"I know of a nice little spot where we can get cannolis and coffee," Dean  
winked.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You might not get to first base but you're definitely up at bat."


	6. Chapter 6

Date: Mon, 9 Jan 2006 09:00:03 -0500 From: Miss Meehan Subject: Steam Showers - Chapter 3 Warnings and Disclaimers: See Chapter 1 Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him. The evening had been pleasant enough. Dean had been the perfect gentleman. The restaurant was nice and Sam was sure Jess would have loved the place. Dean noticed the change in Sam's mood. "Thinking about Jesse?" he asked. Sam just nodded. "I'm sorry Sammy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." "It's fine," Sam said, reaching for his older brother's hand. "I take back what I said earlier. You've got good taste." "So," Dean broached the subject carefully, "If this was our first official date would I get another?" Sam smiled, "Yeah, definitely." Dean placed his hand on top of his brother's. "So, your place or mine?" A genuine snort of laughter escaped Sam's mouth. "You don't give up do you?" Dean was just happy to see the guilt and anguish wash away from his beautiful brother. "No, and I have several restraining orders to prove it." Sam's eyes crinkled at the corners as waves of laughter washed over him. "Thanks Dean," Sam said earnestly. "For what?" "For this. It was sweet." "I'm a sweet guy," Dean smiled mischievously. "And very humble as well." Both brother's hadn't noticed they were still holding hands until their waiter came over to inquire if everything was okay. Dean was about to snatch his hand back but Sam held it steady. "We'd like the check," Sam said, staring defiantly at the waiter. Put off by their public display, their waiter disappeared into a corner and quickly scribbled out the check. "I like my dates spunky," Dean quipped. "He's an asshole and..." "And?" Dean asked, dipping his head to see his brother's eyes beneath the bangs that hid them. "And...I'm not ashamed to be out with you." Sam raised his chin and gazed across the table at his brother. The mood was only broken by their insipid waiter returning with the check. Dean whipped out one of his phony credit cards and paid the check. He was surprised when Sam grasped hold of his hand again as they walked to the car. "So continuing with our little baseball metaphor, where do I stand now," Dean asked, trying to be nonchalant about the strange turn of events. "I thinking you're sliding into first base," Sam answered, leaning against the passenger side door. "First base. That would include what? Petting, kissing....I'm just curious." "Maybe some kissing." "Hmm," Dean nodded. "Wanna go park up somewhere?" "We have a room remember?" "Are you saying..." "I'm saying this is a small town. Let's go back to our room where it's private." Dean scampered around to the driver's side and quickly slid in. He was about to pop in one of his tapes but he thought better of it. Sam hated the music he listened to and Dean didn't want to do anything to put Sam out of the mood. Nearly twenty minutes later and they were back at their motel room. Sam had been quiet the whole ride and Dean was pretty sure whatever was happening at the restaurant was over now. He should have insisted on parking somewhere, he thought. As the entered, Dean flicked on the light resigned to cherishing another day of flirting with his baby brother. Sam disappeared into the bathroom so Dean stripped down to his tee shirt and briefs and lay atop his covers. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels trying to find something to keep his mind occupied. He tried not to get his hopes up when he heard the sound of the shower running. The bathroom door creaked open and Sam stuck his head out. "Hey Dean, they've got a steam shower in here. You should try it." Before Dean could speak, Sam disappeared back into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. Dean did something he'd never done before. He hesitated. He knew he and Sam were good looking enough to have almost any girl in any town they stopped in. He also knew Sam well enough to know that he wasn't looking for a one night stand. Sam was into relationships. That's why he left home to begin with. He wanted to bond with people, go to school, have friends, be normal. Along time ago, Dean had wanted the same things. He always dreamed of having a rock band in high school, shooting pool with his friends, going to the prom, the whole nine yards. By the age of sixteen he had pretty much dropped out of school. He'd tried a few times to get his GED but hunting monsters took up too much of his time. Before his seventeenth birthday he was learning pool for the sole purpose of hustling money for the next adventure. He spent his eighteenth birthday on his knees in a filthy bathroom stall. That little escapade only garnered him twenty bucks. By twenty-one Dean couldn't really say how many men and women he'd been with. The money never seemed to last. He suddenly felt unclean and undeserving of his precious brother. He felt like he was soiling him, corrupting him. Sam was pure in his mind and a selfish part of him wanted that purity for himself. The other part of him wanted to protect Sam from all the things he'd suffered. "Water's getting cold," Sam called out. There were a thousand responses he could have offered and stayed right there on his bed, but Dean knew he wasn't about to offer any of them. As if in a trance, Dean stripped off his underwear and walked into the shower. The room was hot and sticky with steam. "I thought you said the water was getting cold?" Dean questioned. Sam peeped his head out from behind the almost sheer plastic curtain. "It would have been if you sat out there any longer." "Sammy...are you sure..." "I thought I was supposed to be the brooding one. Now get your ass in here." Dean stumbled forward and climbed into the shower. In one fluid move, Sam pulled the curtain closed and swept Dean into his arms pulling his back against his chest. Warm pulses of water washed over Dean's chest and abs. He felt Sam hard behind him. He was rubbing something across his chest. Dean followed the huge hand that dragged across his chest and watched it slowly become covered with soapy foam. "This feels like rounding third to me," Dean groaned. "Shut up Dean," Sam growled in his ear. Dean let his head rest against his taller brother's shoulder. Sam was in control here and he wouldn't have it any other way. Despite the warm water, Dean's body shivered as the soap continued it's journey south until it reached its final destination. Dean's body bucked against his brother's, his ass slapping against the hardened shaft poking him. Dean thought he should probably feel guilty for leading his brother on and baiting him into this very moment but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Sam was touching him, kissing his neck, making tiny sounds that said he was enjoying this. Dean wondered if Sam had thought about this as often as he had. "Sammy, have you thought about..." Dean panted. "God Dean, what do I have to do to shut you up?" Sam asked. Then the solution came. Sam spun his brother around to face him and planted a hard kiss on his older brother. It gave Sam a measure of satisfaction to see his brother's eyes widen in shock. Dean could feel his brother smiling against his lips. Not one to be outdone by his baby brother, Dean pushed his tongue against the smirking lips and forced his way inside. He felt Sam's body spasm as if a volt of electricity had just passed through his body. Sam stumbled backward pulling Dean with him. Sam's back crashed into the back wall of the shower and Dean slammed forward hard, trying to prevent them both from falling. All Dean could imagine was them being found naked and dead in a tangled heap. "Dammit Dean," Sam groaned, wincing in obvious pain. "You okay," Dean asked, still holding his brother up. "No. I think you broke my back." "Don't be such a baby. Here sit down." Sam slid slowly down the cold tile wall, gently guided by Dean. Dean knelt between his brother's long outstretched legs and pulled his brother forward against his chest. He ran his hands through the back of Sam's hair checking for bumps before running a hand up and down Sam's spine. Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to be checking for but instinct dictated that he check anyway. "You okay," Dean asked again. Sam saw the wide eyed panic on his brother's face and broke out into a smile. "What's so funny?" Dean said a little worried. "Why Dean Winchester," Sam began in his best southern belle accent, "I do believe you care." "Bitch," Dean barked. "Control freak," Sam retorted. "Slut." Dean smiled. "You turned on?" Dean nodded and leaned in and kissed Sam fiercely on the lips. Sam shivered and Dean smirked, satisfied that he could elicit such responses from his brother. "My kisses make you shiver," Dean gloated. "The water's gone cold," Sam answered, nodding towards the spray of now lukewarm water that was hitting Dean's back a pooling around Sam's legs and waist. "I knew that," Dean smiled. He stood offering his brother a hand. Dean turned off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel for himself and tossing one to Sam. The two dried themselves. Neither spoke for awhile. Sam wrapped the too small towel around his waist as best as he could and headed out the bathroom. "Sam?" Dean called after him. "Yeah." "I'm sorry," Dean mumbled, staring down at the tiled floor. "For?" "For ruining the moment. I wanted this to be perfect." Sam approached his brother. Lifting his chin in the palm of his hands, he waited for Dean's eyes to meet his own. "The best dates aren't perfect," he said gently, "they're memorable." "So steam shower wrestling..." Dean began, staring into Sam's eyes. "Definitely a classic." Sam replied, before leaning down for what he hoped wouldn't be their last kiss of the evening. 


	7. Chapter 7

Date: Fri, 3 Feb 2006 19:36:36 -0500 From: Miss Meehan Subject: Steam Showers and Not Gay Brothers - Chapter 4 Sam kissed Dean all the way to the bed, stumbling over duffel bags and clothing along the way. He pushed his older brother down and straddled him. Dean stared up at his brother. Sam's eyes were dark with lust. It made Dean shiver. After all his flirting and teasing, he never thought it could end up like this. Sam had been his whole life growing up. By the time his younger brother hit puberty, Dean knew he was in trouble. His baby brother outgrew him. By the time he was fourteen he was already beginning to shave. He was tall and lean. Back then his hair was shoulder length. Dean always thought Sam looked like the beautiful boys in the mangas he secretly read when they weren't busy slaying. By the time Sam turned sixteen, he was becoming a bit of a rebel. He and dad were constantly at odds and he always looked to Dean for solace after. Sometimes he would lay his head in Dean's lap, complaining while Dean soothed him, stroking his hair and reassuring him that one day they would find the thing that killed their mother and things would get back to normal. "Dean," Sam whispered," brushing his tongue over Dean's lips and watching in fascination as Dean's own tongue darted out tracing the path. "What happened? You sort of zoned out on me." "I was thinking about when we were younger," Dean smiled. Sam crawled off to the side and stretched his body out facing his elder brother. "I used to come to you for everything," Sam said, stroking his brother's chest absently. Dean turned on his side and faced his brother. He stroked his face before cupping his chin and drawing him in for a kiss. "Are you sure you want to come to me for this?" Dean questioned. "Yes," Sam answered, without giving it a second thought. Dean study the younger man, searching his eyes. He didn't want to be a consolation prize. "Did you love her...Jesse?" "This has nothing to do with Jesse. I...I cared about her...she was my girlfriend but..." "But?" Dean waited as his brother struggled to find the words. "But she wasn't you Dean. It's always been you that I wanted...loved. Do you remember the night dad...that I left?" Dean shut his eyes for a moment. The argument, his dad yelling at Sam to get out, the question Sam asked him and the crushed look on his brother's face when he failed to answer. "I remember Sammy," Dean answered solemnly. "When I asked you to come with me...it wasn't just to get away from dad." Sam leaned closer, kissing his brother lightly on the bridge of his nose. "I always dreamed of us being together. I used to imagine what it would be like; me going to school, you coming home after a hard days work." "So in your fantasy, I was supporting your scrawny little ass," Dean teased, playfully patting Sam there for emphasis. " I was going to do all the cooking and cleaning." Sam replied, bright smile on his face. " A regular domestic goddess," Dean joked, before kissing Sam again. "Where would we live?" "Off campus, in some dingy studio apartment with a small bed and a desk for me to study." "Sounds wonderful." "Dean, why did you say no...when I asked you to come with me?" "Sammy...I...dad...I just couldn't leave him. I think it would have destroyed him." "Your staying nearly destroyed me." Dean saw the same hurt and frustration he'd seen nearly four years ago on his brother's face. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm here now. I want all those things you said, but most of all, I want you." Before Dean could finish getting the words out, Sam was on top of him, kissing him urgently, pressing his body down against his brother's. "Dean," he groaned, pushing his older brother's legs apart and inserting himself between them. "Sammy," Dean hissed, grasping the younger man's ass and pressing him forward. "I want you Dean," Sam whispered, emphasizing each word with a kiss. Sam raised Dean's legs over his hips. His cock was oozing precum. He gathered the moisture and slicked his cock. "Are you a...a virgin," Sam asked. Dean hesitated before answering. Visions of things he'd done to earn money flashed through his head. He willed himself to smile and give a simple answer of no. Sam watched his brother struggle for an answer. "Dean, whatever it is...it's in the past." Dean looked up into his brother's face. He saw love and forgiveness there. "Sammy, please...make love to me," he panted. Sam jacked their slick cocks together, gathering more of the sticky liguid that was steadily flowing from their hard shafts. Dean moaned and closed his eyes, the feel of their dicks rubbing together filled his senses. He couldn't find words to say let alone form those words if he wanted to. Sam lined his cock up with Dean's hole. He gathered some more precum and used it to prepared his brother. Dean let out a short gasp of breath when Sam's fingers breached him. "Yes Sammy," he panted. Sam smiled. He'd never seen his brother so out of control. He loved it, made his mind up to see it more often. He nudge forward, dipping the swollen head of his cock inside of his brother. He nearly came right then and there. Sam had been with other men. He'd done a little experimenting his first year of college. He always picked older students, most of them had been poor substitutions for Dean. Sometimes he would insist they call him Sammy when he fucked them. But now he had the real thing and Dean hadn't asked him to fuck him. He'd asked him to make love to him and so he did. Sam took his time, entering Dean gently, setting a slow rhythm inside his brother. He kissed his lips. He let his tongue travel a path from Dean's chin all the way down his throat and stopping at his nipples. He lavished attention on each one, sucking and toying with them between his teeth. He made note of each grunt, groan and squeal he could elicit from Dean. He noted how Dean's hands felt kneading his backside, roaming over his back, carding threw his hair whenever he leaned down to kiss him. Sam loved kissing Dean. His lips were soft and pliable. His mouth was warm and inviting. Sam made a mental note to find out what Dean's mouth would feel like on his cock. Sam thrust deeper and deeper into his brother. He angled his hips, thrusting forward to make contact with Dean's prostate. He knew when he hit his mark. Dean clawed at his back and thrashed wildly on the bed. Sam moaned and took aim again and again. Dean couldn't even call his name anymore, he was reduced to hissing like a snake. A few more thrusts and Sam couldn't control himself anymore. Dean was clutching the hair at the nape of his neck and frantically bucking up against Sam. Dean's cock slapped back and forth on his belly then Sam's. Sam reached between them and jerked it hard and fast. He knew he was about to come and was doing his level best to make sure Dean came with him. "Sammy," Dean called out between gritted teeth. His head was arched back against his pillow and the veins in his neck were bulging. Sam leaned in and kissed and bit him on his neck, sucking hard until he felt his brother's body tighten until he thought Dean would actually break in two. As he came, Dean clenched his ass, clamping down on Sam's long hard shaft. Sam let out a stream of curses before his body shook and he came collapsing on top of his brother. Sam lay there for awhile atop his brother's heaving chest. He buried his face in Dean's neck and kissed him again and again. He felt Dean's hand pushing back his sweat soaked hair and whispering to him. "I love you Sammy," he chanted over and over again. Dean rolled them over and Sam slipped out of his brother. "You want a towel," Dean offered. Sam shook his head no, still trying to catch his breath. "I want to stay like this for awhile. Do you mind?" Dean smiled and shook his head no. He pulled Sam into his arms and cradled him until he heard the steady slow rhythm of Sam's breathing and knew he was asleep. 


End file.
